Interdepartmental Cooperation
by Marianna Merlo
Summary: Percy Weasley just wants to do his job - his incredibly important Ministry job, thank you. If only Oliver Wood didn't make it his personal mission to distract Percy and ruin his career. And no, Percy is not being dramatic whatsoever.


**Title:** Interdepartmental Communication **Author:** **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley **Rating:** NC-17 **Word Count:** ~ 14,300 **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. **Summary:** Percy Weasley just wants to do his job - his incredibly _important_ Ministry job, thank you. If only Oliver Wood didn't make it his personal mission to distract Percy and ruin his career. And no, Percy is not being dramatic whatsoever. **A/N:** So... I wrote a rom-com! :D This is written for my friend yeaka, who enjoys bottom!Percy very much. A billion hugs for k8sfic for your tireless betaing, and thank you g_bowneyes also!bottoming.

* * *

**Interdepartmental Communication**

* * *

Percy's tea - Earl Grey, one sugar, no milk - was cold by the time he took a sip. He hated when he forgot about his tea. It was a full cup, damn it all, and now he had to get up and go reheat it on the stovetop. Warming charms did something strange to the flavor, and Percy grimaced at the mere thought, as if he could already taste the metallic tinge of magic on his tongue. Food prepared by magic always had... residue. Consequently, he was probably the only one of his mother's sons who didn't gorge himself on her cooking.

With a sigh, he pushed back his stiff, wooden chair and stood up. Proceeding down the hall to the kitchenette, he thought about how many forms were left to fill. He hated leaving forms unfinished. To him, it seemed to be greatly unproductive not to finish filling out all the forms in one sitting. It was a waste of man-hours, as Percy had told his employees multiple times. Well, they weren't technically his employees; they were the Ministry's. But Percy chose to overlook such trivialities. The important thing was that he was in charge of three people now, and his chest swelled with pride every time he thought about his little army of workers. Of course, he would never refer to them as such... At least not out loud.

When he finally reached the kitchenette, he almost tripped over his own feet. There was someone standing by the stove - the stove _he_ needed. Percy drank in the brown hair, those broad shoulders, and the straight posture that looked so painfully familiar, it made Percy clench his cold cup of tea. He could recognize that fit body anywhere.

When the bloke began to turn around, Percy swiveled on his heel so quickly a splash of tea flew out and absorbed into the carpet. Silently cursing, Percy tried to hurry back to the office before he was noticed.

"Hey!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Percy had to get away before the bloke called his name.

"Weasley? Is that you?"

Oliver Wood's voice made Percy's pulse race. He always hated running into people whom he knew from school.

"Weasley! Wait - "

Bugger... Percy heard rushed footsteps behind him and knew that Wood was running after him. Percy rolled his eyes and braced himself, then turned around, forcing a smile.

"Wood." Percy nodded, his shoulders automatically stiffening. "Funny to see you here."

Wood shot him a crooked smile, and Percy told himself it was not handsome at all. "At the Ministry, or in this department?"

Percy frowned. "Both, come to think of it."

Wood took another step forward, and Percy almost flinched in his haste to step back. For some reason, Wood's proximity made his stomach twist in a way he did not want to think about.

"Didn't you hear?" Wood asked. "I work here now."

Percy's jaw fell open. "In... in this department?"

"No!" Wood's eyebrows shot up. "No, no, no. Never in _this_ department. Merlin, I'd die of boredom..."

Percy narrowed his eyes.

"No, I work over at Magical Games and Sports." Wood flashed him another large, indulgent smile, and Percy tried to ignore the renewed twisting in his stomach. "I came up here because someone told me that you lot have better tea." He held up his cup and then brought it to his lips.

"I should have guessed. Well," Percy added curtly, inflating his chest, "I'll let you get back to your job then, shall I?"

He turned to leave, but he only took one step before Wood grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute, now."

Percy was so shocked by the touch he nearly jumped into the next department. "I beg your pardon?" He wrenched his arm away. His skin tingled underneath his robes, and Percy mindlessly rubbed the spot to erase the feeling.

"What's your hurry? Aren't you getting lunch? It's nearly - " Wood checked his watch. " - nearly eleven. It's lunch time."

Percy pursed his lips. To his surprise, Wood leaned in and lowered his voice.

"I don't know many people here - just started a few days ago. You don't know how great it is to finally see a familiar face."

No, Percy did not know how great it was, because usually he hated seeing familiar faces. He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"We should get lunch. You know... hang out a bit. For old times' sake."

"Really?" Percy straightened to his full height, which was just about even to Wood's. "I don't know what old times you're referring to, because I can't recall us ever being friends. And unlike you, I have _work_ to do. The Department of Magical Transportation is not as... as..." He searched for the right word. "_trivial_," he finally said with a satisfied smirk, "as the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Really, I can't say that I'm surprised at your lack of a workload. Good day, Wood."

He left Wood staring at him open-mouthed as he strolled back to his office. He should have felt very pleased with himself for putting the ever-smug Wood in his rightful place. However, he couldn't help the small, annoying voice in his head that told him it would be nice to have lunch once in awhile. He absently lifted his hand and took a sip of tea... and immediately spit it back into his cup, scowling. It was ice cold.

* * *

"Weasley! Weasley! Over here."

Bugger. Couldn't a bloke enter a meeting without feeling like he was back in the Great Hall at dinner time?

Glancing in the direction of the voice, Percy saw Wood frantically waving him over. Percy groaned and tried very hard to avoid the eyes of his superior, Randolph McCormick.

Percy couldn't pretend he hadn't seen Wood now, since they had made clear eye contact. And since Wood looked like he had no intention of stopping his mad gestures, Percy really had no choice but to sit by him, if only to assuage him and get him to...

"_Stop it,_" Percy hissed as he pulled out the chair next to Wood. He quickly sat down and faced forward, pulling a large scroll from the sleeve of his robes.

"How are you? Ready for the meeting, I see?"

"Of course." Percy glanced at Wood without turning his head and raised an eyebrow. "You have no notes?"

"Don't need them."

Percy turned fully in his seat to face him. "Obviously you need notes."

"It's just a meeting about broomsticks. I know everything about broomsticks."

Percy huffed. "It's not _just_ about broomsticks. I'd like to think that my job is a tad more important than to focus on 'just broomsticks'."

"Broomsticks are very important."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You sound like every one of my brothers."

"Top blokes, them. Love your brothers."

A sharp sting ran through Percy's chest, and he felt himself prickling with frustration. "I'll bet you do."

He faced forward again and refused to look at Wood for the remainder of the meeting. Even when Wood nudged him with his elbow and whispered, asking to borrow a piece of parchment and a spare quill, Percy completely ignored him.

"Come on," Wood murmured under his breath. "Just rip a bit off the end, you don't need _that_ much of it."

"Shut up." Percy tried not to move his lips, and he continued to scribble everything the McCormick was saying.

Wood seemed to be getting frustrated himself. "Oh, come off it, Weasley. Just a scrap."

Percy clenched his quill so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Wood placed his hand on Percy's thigh. "_Please._"

Percy's hand flinched, and a large ink blot appeared, right in the middle of the paragraph describing interdepartmental cooperation. He banged his quill down on the table and turned to Wood with a scowl. "I _told_ you that you should have brought parchment, but you didn't listen, and now I'm using mine, thank you very much!"

Wood's eyes widened, and a little smile played on his shocked face. It was then Percy realized just how quiet the room had become. The droning voice of his department head was gone, replaced by a terrible ringing in Percy's ears.

Wide-eyed, he slowly turned his head and surveyed the table before him. Everyone was staring at him with the same bewildered expression that Wood wore. One severe, senior-looking woman across from him held her quill poised against the page, unaware the ink was running and creating a large blob.

"Percy," McCormick said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, sir." Percy felt his skin burn from his neck up to his cheeks. "Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure -"

"Yes!" Percy realized he had snapped at his superior, and, horrified, proceeded to laugh nervously. "No need to worry. Please... Carry on."

After the meeting, Percy pocketed his quill, gathered his parchment into a large bundle in his arms - he was in too much of a hurry even to stop and roll it properly - and nearly toppled his seat in his haste.

Just outside the meeting room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?" He looked back to see Wood standing there, and Percy narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

The most infuriating thing was that Wood looked as if he were fighting a smile. With a small cough, Wood brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat. Percy couldn't help noticing how big his hands were, and then he promptly shook his head to clear it.

"I'm sorry." Wood put on a serious expression now. "I got you in a spot of trouble, didn't I?"

Percy glared. "No! I am most certainly not in trouble. This is not Hogwarts; I won't be receiving a detention. This is the real world. This is _work_."

Wood smiled his crooked, endearing... no, no, no! Idiotic and stupid smile. "You never got in trouble at Hogwarts, either."

Percy blinked twice, not really sure what to say to that. Eventually, he lifted his chin and snapped, "Exactly." He turned to leave.

"If you're not in trouble, then why have you got your knickers so twisted?"

Percy rounded on Wood so fast even Wood was caught off guard. He stumbled backwards, but Percy stomped after him, his cheeks burning. "A twist? A _twist_?" Percy almost yelled. "Do you know how long it took for McCormick to get my name right?"

Wood raised his eyebrows. After a second of blank staring, Wood snorted, and he let out a burst of laughter.

Percy felt his eye twitch. "It's not funny."

Wood responded by clutching his stomach and laughing harder. The sound followed Percy as he stomped down the hall back to the safety and sanctuary of his office.

* * *

"Heya, Weasley. Have a moment to spare?"

"Come to laugh at me some more?" Percy didn't even look up when he heard Oliver's voice at the door.

"No, I came to give you a memo from my department."

Percy finally raised his head and saw Wood carrying a tightly rolled scroll in his fist. "You couldn't have sent it by air?" When Wood fidgeted awkwardly with the scroll, Percy sighed. "That system was set up so that people didn't have to leave their desks, thus wasting precious time during which they could be working. Or have you not yet been briefed on the various interdepartmental communication methods the Ministry employs?"

Wood looked, as usual, brainless. He stared at Percy with a light pink flush on his cheeks, which Percy took to mean he was confused.

Percy rolled his eyes. "No wonder your department never gets anything done. All right." He heaved a sigh. "I suppose it will have to fall to me to educate you. You see, Wood, there exists a little thing we call _magic_." Percy raised his eyebrows, continuing to speak very slowly, as if to someone who was extremely dull. "You can enchant memos these days to _fly_ to your desired recipient. Imagine, if you will, an invisible owl, yeah?"

"Oh shut it, Weasley." Wood stomped to Percy's desk and threw the parchment onto it.

Percy was surprised not to see Wood's usual smile. In its place was a frown, and Percy found himself disappointed.

"I wanted to come say hello, you big prat." Wood disappeared through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Percy looked around his office - at the clean surfaces and the organized bookshelf. It felt oddly empty all of a sudden.

* * *

The Department of Magical Games and Sports was exactly the opposite of the Department of Magical Transportation, and Percy braced himself as he pushed the door open. Percy's department was quiet enough to hear quills scratching against parchment. Here, the air was flooded with shouts, laughter, and the banging of spare quaffles against walls. It was chaos.

"Percy Weasley? What are you doing on this side of the Ministry?"

Percy grimaced. "Hello, Cartwright."

Tobias Cartwright was a burly meathead. Percy had always thought Cartwright had got hit in the head one too many times and sustained permanent damage. He thought he could bully people by intimidating them with his height and imposing stature. Percy felt a distinct pulse of annoyance every time he found himself and Cartwright in the same room.

"I know our departments are working together on this new broomstick deal," Cartwright teased, "but I never expected to see you outside of meetings. I thought you were a fan of the flying memos."

Percy resisted the urge to clench his jaw, and he tried to smile. "Yes, well, I am not here to see you, so if you'll please excuse me..." He ignored Cartwright's affronted expression and walked around him.

He wove his way through the tangle of desks, stray chairs, and flittering Snitches in the air. This place was a total labyrinth of disorder, and Percy wanted to turn around and run. However, he knew that he had to find Wood.

He recognized Wood by his broad shoulders. Wood was hunched over his desk with his back to Percy. There was a sudden fluttering sensation in Percy's chest, and his knees felt weak. Shaking the feeling, Percy clenched his fists and walked up to Wood.

"Hello." Percy saw Wood's strong shoulders tense. He had recognised Percy's voice. Wood turned, and Percy was faced with the frown again; the frown Percy found he hated.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

Percy blinked; Wood had never been this cold with him. Percy lifted his chin. "I wanted to..." He should really apologize to Wood for being so condescending to him in his office. Percy scanned Wood's desk and saw... "Forms?"

Wood raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You're filling out forms?"

"Yes."

"Well." Percy cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware that you... that you..."

"Worked?"

It was a sarcastic, snide response, but Wood's mouth was curling into a small smile, and Percy couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. In fact, he felt his mood lift.

"Yes, in fact." Percy smiled back.

"Well, you made it clear that you think I'm lazy."

"I never said that."

"You thought it."

With a huff, Percy inflated his chest. "Are you presuming to know what I do or do not th-"

"Just admit it, Percy. You thought it."

Percy exhaled through his nose, deflating and feeling horrible. "I don't think you're lazy. I just think that... at times... you have your priorities in the wrong place."

Wood glared. "You want to know what I think?" Percy minutely shook his head no, but that didn't stop Wood from telling him. "I think you're a snob."

Percy let his mouth fall open. "A snob? That's such a juvenile -"

"Yes, a snob. A terrible kind of snob who judges other people to his own impossible standards, and who looks down his nose at anyone who isn't just like him."

Percy scoffed, unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes; a nervous reaction, he admitted to himself. "And anyway, what's so bad about having high standards?"

Wood stood up and stepped within an inch of Percy's face. If Wood was trying to intimidate him, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Percy wasn't so much intimidated as completely disoriented, trying to keep his eyes off Wood's muscled chest and biceps.

Percy squared his shoulders. He was no longer a schoolboy; he was a man, and he could stand up to an overgrown pushy arse like Wood. The inconvenient thing, though, was that Wood smelled good, and it made Percy momentarily dizzy.

"The problem with overly high standards," said Wood in a low voice that did strange things to Percy's insides, "is that sometimes, you can overlook something great even if it's right in front of you."

Percy swallowed. "And what makes you think you know so much about me?"

Wood licked his bottom lip, and Percy stared at it. It was red and full, and Percy wanted to bite it.

"I have high standards, too," Wood said. "We're not very different."

Percy stared into Wood's eyes and felt a tingle run down his spine. Wood's scent was delicious, overwhelming... and his words even more so.

"I'm going to lunch." Wood's shoulder grazed Percy's as Wood walked around him to leave the office, and Percy turned to watch him go.

* * *

It was an odd thing: Percy couldn't pay attention to his forms. He stared at them, read the first few lines, tried to fill out the first page. Still, they lay there blank.

Percy carded his hand through his hair and exhaled. Now matter how hard he tried to avoid it, his mind kept circling back to his sick fantasies about Oliver Wood's lips. He wanted to kiss them, bite them, and then lick them better, only to do it over again. Percy groaned and let his forehead fall against his desk with a thud.

This was not good. This … _crush_, or whatever it was, was making Percy extremely unproductive.

Part of him wanted to get up and go find Wood, and another part of him wanted to hide underneath his desk and never come out. Wood was too different, and Percy did not want to like him. Percy liked order, while Wood … well, Percy could concede that Wood liked order on the Quidditch pitch. If he noticed anything from watching Wood's games at Hogwarts - which Percy would adamantly deny doing if asked about it - he knew that Wood was greatly concerned with strategy.

Also, Percy was ambitious, while Wood was... well, he was actually very ambitious about getting on the Puddlemere United team after graduating. Now he apparently worked at the Ministry, and Percy couldn't argue with the merit of that.

A nagging voice in his head reminded him of what Wood had said earlier - _'We're not very different.'_

Percy snorted. Ridiculous. Of course they were different, and he had just outlined exactly how. Well, he almost had.

Yet, some part of him wanted to run to Wood and ask him to have lunch with him every day.

His door flew open, and Percy's heart raced as he looked up. For one glorious, hopeful moment, he had expected to see Wood. What met him instead was a neatly-folded paper airplane that soared directly to his desk. When Percy unfolded it, he found more forms.

* * *

"Erm... Oliver." Percy tried not to fidget with his sleeves, but it was hard not to be nervous when staring at the figure of Oliver Wood in fitted Ministry robes.

Oliver turned, and his eyes widened upon seeing Percy. However, they quickly assumed a stony glare. "Back here again? Are you going to visit me daily now?"

Percy lifted his chin. His first instinct told him to walk away, but a deeper one told him to stay. "I was just wondering... if..." His chest felt tight, as if the room lacked air and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" he said in a rush, and when Oliver's eyebrows jumped, Percy quickly added, "To catch up, you know, just like you said, for old times' sake."

He knew he had just said all that extremely fast, but he couldn't help it; his cheeks were burning and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. What if Oliver said no? What if Percy ruined it? Just like he ruined every other bloody relationship in his life. He had no choice to resort to drastic measures, so he found himself blurting out -

"I can help you with the report on our interdepartmental project."

Oliver stood with his arms crossed over his - gorgeous and fit, in Percy's opinion - chest. "We can discuss the report over dinner."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Six o'clock?"

"That's pretty early, Percy, for a big boy like you."

"I like to be in bed by ten on weeknights."

"Very responsible of you."

"Obviously."

"The Leaky?"

Percy snorted. "Fine."

"Brilliant. See you then."

"Yes."

Percy walked back to his office with his stomach in knots. He almost couldn't believe he actually had a date tonight with Oliver Wood.

* * *

Percy entered the Leaky Cauldron, and he immediately wanted to walk back out. It was crowded and noisy; someone might recognize him, and everyone was sure to recognize Wood. However, he didn't have a chance to run.

"Percy!"

Why did Wood insist on waving at him like an idiot every time he wanted his attention?

Percy made his way through the crowd and took a seat at Wood's table. It was a small, round table in a corner of the shadowy pub, and Percy was glad for the semblance of privacy. He found himself relaxing against the wooden seat.

"Let me get us drinks," Wood said, raising his hand to flag the bartender. "And you're supposed to get us dinner," Wood reminded him with a smirk.

Percy pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. However, despite his cheek, Wood was right. When the bartender arrived, Percy cut Wood off and ordered the food first, leaving Wood with his mouth open.

"Two fish and chips. Er... light on the batter, please."

"No..." Wood said, looking mildly horrified. He faced the bartender with wide eyes. "Loads of batter on one o' them."

Percy pursed his lips, muttering under his breath, "Well, I prefer mine a bit lighter."

"And two pints," Wood added.

As Percy drank, the noise of the bar became a buzz all around him, and he felt like he was enveloped in a comfortable blanket. He was warm all over, and he couldn't stop smiling. Wood's grin shone brightly, and Percy found himself leaning forward, drawn by the happiness in Wood's handsome face.

Wood raised his eyebrows. "Am I now?"

"What?" Percy grinned widely.

"You just said I'm handsome." Wood's cheeks were pink.

Percy scoffed, although it sounded less like a scoff and more like a laugh. "I would never say anything of the sort."

"You think you're so high and mighty?" Wood's eyes were kind, sparkling with contained humour. So he found Percy funny, did he? Furthermore, what was this about high and mighty?

"If you are calling me a snob, then I'll have you know - " Percy gestured with the drink in his hands, and the whiskey splashed onto the table, soaking into the rough wood. Percy frowned at it, but was not very concerned, so he shrugged. "Oops. I'll have you know that I grew up wearing Charlie's old Gryffindor robes!" Another splash of whiskey landed between him and Wood. "Mother was bloody _relieved_ I ended up in Gryffindor and she didn't have to purchase new house emblems."

Wood caught Percy's hand to still it.

"I'm spilling again..."

Wood nodded. "You should set this down." When he brought Percy's hand low enough so the tumbler stood on the table, Wood didn't let go. In fact, he squeezed Percy's hand until Percy had to let go of his drink.

Percy looked down at their entwined hands, and his fuzzy mind tried to make sense of it. Wood's hand covered his, strong fingers wrapping around Percy's. Strangely, it sent a wave of lust through Percy's body, and his cock started to fill.

Percy looked into Wood's eyes and saw him staring back. Licking his lips, Percy said, "I never get drunk."

Wood smiled. "Then I think it's time to bring you home."

"What?" Percy straightened up, pulling his hand away. "I don't want to go home."

"You need to go to bed," Wood said lightly, looking amused. "We have work in the morning, remember?"

"Oh... yes." Percy deflated. His shoulders sagged and he slid down his chair until his chin was level with the table.

Wood jumped up from his seat, laughing. "Up we go, lad."

Percy felt strong hands pulling him up. "Carry me."

"Ho! Is that a threat?"

"It's a demand." Percy held onto Wood's shoulder, and Wood put his arm around his waist. There was a sudden fluttering in Percy's stomach.

"Steady now," Wood said.

As they made their way out of the pub and into the back alley that led to Hogsmeade, Percy studied Wood's profile. He was so obviously meant to be an athlete - he had the rugged look of a proper Quidditch player. Percy followed the line of his nose, straight and beautiful, to the strong jawline, to the swell of his lips. Wood's bottom lip looked soft, and it ended in a curve that led to his chin.

The cool air in the alley felt refreshing against Percy's heated skin, but his body still burned. He suspected the only way to ease his need was to feel Wood's lips...

Percy leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wood's cheek. He had been aiming for his mouth, and he was surprised when he didn't make it there. Still, Wood's cheek was soft enough for now, and Percy kissed it again.

Before he knew what was happening, Percy's back slam hard against the brick wall. "Ow."

His yelp of pain was muffled by Wood's mouth. Percy groaned as their lips touched and pressed together. It was better than he had imagined. Wood's lips were full, and they sent shivers through Percy's body. When Percy opened his mouth, Wood's tongue met his in a slick caress. Percy was only barely aware of his cock hardening and straining against his trousers.

He wrapped both arms around Wood's neck and pulled him close. There were no thoughts in his mind, only the lust Wood inspired. Percy had never been kissed like this. Maybe it was because he had never been kissed by a bloke before; or maybe it was just the fact that Wood was very strong, and Percy could feel Wood's hands gripping his waist. Wood squeezed him like he wanted him more than anything else, and it drove Percy mad. Their kisses became wet and messy.

"Are you good to Disapparate?"

Percy blinked at Wood's gorgeous face, feeling floaty. "What?"

A quiet chuckle escaped Wood's lips. "No, I s'pose not." He tightened his grip around Percy's waist. "Let's get you home, then."

Percy leaned his head into the curve of Wood's shoulder. He inhaled deeply and felt his cock twitch in response.

"Where do you live?" Wood asked.

"You're coming?" Percy's lips slid against Wood's skin, and he swore he could feel Wood shiver.

"Just... just to bring you home, Percy." Wood swallowed, the sound close to Percy's ear. "Can't stay though. We've got work in the morning, remember?"

"Mm." Percy turned his head until his lips brushed soft skin, and he pressed a kiss to Wood's neck. "Work tomorrow."

* * *

The brilliant, white morning light streamed through the office windows. The wood of Percy's desk gleamed, reflecting the light right into his eyes. This was what many people would call a lovely day. Percy, though, considered it a horribly annoying, overly bright day. With a scowl, he flicked his wand at the curtains and drew them shut.

"Ah," he sighed contentedly as the room was covered in glorious darkness. "Much better." Pressing his fingers against his temples, he massaged slow, comforting circles into his skin. Percy never got hung over - and he certainly _never_ came hungover to work.

The door creaked open, and Percy silently cursed whoever was ruining his solitude. The voice he heard made his shoulders tense instantly.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you, Wood." Percy felt his cheeks burn as he avoided Wood's eyes. "What brings you to my office?"

Wood scoffed. "As if you don't know."

Percy finally looked at him, and Wood was smiling and approaching his desk.

"If you're going to mention the ki - "

"You were supposed to help me write this report." Wood threw a stack of parchment on the desk, looking very pleased with himself. He thought he was being clever, Percy supposed.

Percy looked down at the parchment to see what he was dealing with. It was headed with the Ministry seal, the title of his department, and Wood's full name. "This is all you've got?" Percy snorted. "Really, Wood? A Hogwarts fourth year would make more progress."

"You promised to help."

"Well." Percy shifted his eyes. "The offer was mainly a bargaining tactic."

"So what's changed?" Wood suddenly sounded very grave, his voice losing that humorous lilt. "I don't like games, Percy."

Percy smirked. "I thought you loved games." When Wood looked confused, Percy felt his cheeks grow hot again. He cleared his throat. "You know... _Quidditch_ is a game, so you like games..." He trailed off, feeling thick.

Crossing his arms, Wood shot Percy a withering look. "Don't try to make jokes, Percy; it doesn't seem to be a skill of yours." Percy narrowed his eyes. "What _is_ a skill of yours, however, is writing reports." Wood tapped the parchment with a single finger.

"Don't presume to try and bully me, Wood," Percy warned, getting an uncomfortable flashback from Hogwarts. "There will be none of that here."

Wood placed both palms on the desk and leaned forward, his face very close to Percy's. "And you can remember to keep your promises."

"I'm not just going to do your homework for you," Percy said in a mocking tone.

"I don't want you to do it for me; I want you to do it _with_ me."

Percy swallowed. Wood's lips were very close to his own, and his scent brought Percy back to last night. His spine tingled with the beginnings of panic. "That's not a good idea. I'm sorry."

Hurt flashed momentarily in Wood's eyes before it sharpened into anger. A scowl began to form on his perfect lips. "Have it your way." He straightened up and smoothed down the front of his robes, looking like he was trying very hard to keep his voice calm. "But don't think we'll ever be friends."

Percy had half a mind to jump out of his seat and slam the door shut before Wood could reach it, but he couldn't bring himself to face what that would mean. Before Percy could decide, Wood had already swept out of the room.

"Bugger!" Percy slammed his fist on his desk, causing his teacup to rattle on its saucer.

Why did Percy always have to go bollocksing up relationships? His headache came roaring back, and Percy lay his head in his hand.

Why couldn't he just accept that Wood was a good bloke with a fit body and an easy sense of humour, and there was nothing wrong with kissing good blokes like Wood?

Oh, but _the kissing_. George and Ron would tease him to his grave if they found out Percy had kissed a bloke. He could hear their laughing voices echoing in his head: _ickle Percy is a pansy! Percykins likes cock_.

He groaned. The thing that killed him the most was that Oliver loved those two buffoons. How could Percy let himself fall for someone with the same immature mindset as his twin brothers?

They were idiots, and yet, they made more money than him with their ridiculous joke shop. And they were so smug about it, too. Couldn't Percy ever come out on top in that family? Couldn't he _ever_ earn himself respect among those people? He yearned for it so badly, he could taste it; he felt the desire leaking from his every pore.

With his nerves shot to pieces and his head pounding, Percy didn't think there was much chance he would be able to focus on writing this report - especially since every time he thought about it, he saw Wood's angry and hurt face. Percy's gut twisted with guilt which he promptly tried to squash. No, what he needed right now was a fresh cup of tea. Strong, English tea would do the trick. It would set him right; clear his mind.

The kitchenette was crowded, which only annoyed Percy more since the trip down here was supposed to be his escape. Now he had to fight people to the stove.

"Hello, Batilda," he muttered, nodding to a witch on his left. "Oh, hello, Stewartson. Gainsborow, how are you?"

He didn't normally mind smalltalk with his colleagues - in fact, he usually enjoyed it - but today he had a headache, and he hoped his jilted replies would shake them off.

"Oh, bloody hell." He most certainly did not want to run into Wood again so soon. How pathetic of Wood to hang around Percy's department hoping to solicit another chat. Percy sighed heavily; he was going to have to dodge Wood now...

But Wood wasn't looking at Percy. His whole attention seemed to be focused on the man standing next to him by the stove. Percy's eyes widened - Tobias bloody Cartwright. Not only was Cartwright _present_ in Percy's department, which was already unacceptable as far as Percy was concerned, but he was currently leaning very close to Wood. His lips moved, whispering something in Wood's ear, and Wood smiled.

Percy's heart sank. He had considered that _his_ smile, whether he had expressly admitted it to himself or not. Now, he found he didn't like Wood flashing that rugged, charming smile at anyone else.

Suddenly, Percy felt something fierce expanded in his chest. He stormed to the front of the crowd, pushing people out of his way.

"Don't you have your own tea?" Percy snapped, bumping his entire body into Wood's in an attempt to shove him aside. "Move." Because Wood was so much stronger, though, he did not budge.

"Why should I?" Wood glared.

"Because this is my department, and I say so." Percy cringed at how immature he sounded. Clenching his fists, he wondered why Wood was able to ruin his composure in every possible way.

Wood merely snorted. "Not likely."

Cartwright interjected lazily. "This is not _your_ department, Weasley." His smug face made Percy want to hex him. "We're only walking through. Nothing in the Ministry manual against walking, so you really can't say anything about it, can you?"

Cartwright chuckled at his own joke, glancing at Wood to get his reaction. To Percy's slight relief, Wood wasn't laughing along. His face did look stony, though.

"Come on, Tobias," Wood said. "Let's just get out of here." He grabbed Cartwright by the elbow and looked straight into Percy's eyes. "Not like there's anything worth coming up here for."

Although he hated to admit it, Percy felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It was his own fault, and he knew it - he was pushing Wood away - but it still hurt to receive such coldness. He kept his mouth shut as they left the kitchenette.

No matter, he told himself as he poured some boiling water into his teacup. He had plenty to distract him this evening. There was a meeting tomorrow morning, and he should probably prepare.

However he tried, though, Percy couldn't focus completely on his work. Even at home, in his small flat in the Muggle section of the city, Percy's mind could not be diverted from Wood. His dinner felt bland, and his sheets felt scratchy; all he could do was imagine Wood and Cartwright flirting together. It was impossible to know what they got up to in the privacy of their own office. Percy's mind filled in the blanks for him, and he only ended up feeling ill.

* * *

Try as he might, Percy could not concentrate on McCormick's dry, lazy voice. Every time he put the tip of his quill to parchment, his mind scattered. He couldn't take a single paragraph of notes. This was one of the most important meetings of the project - _"Shall we finance the import through taxes?" McCormick asked_ - and Percy spent it entirely distracted by Wood.

This time, Wood sat across the table from him, next to Cartwright. Percy kept throwing them frequent, covert glances. It was obvious that Wood noticed this, because he had a permanent frown on his face, and his cheeks were lightly colored pink; Percy could only assume Wood was making a supreme effort at ignoring him. On top of it, Wood was being very friendly with Cartwright. Percy couldn't help noticing that Cartwright let Wood borrow some parchment... Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Weasley?"

Percy's head snapped toward the head of the conference table. McCormick was eyeing him very sternly.

"I think taxes are the only viable answer. Why not ask people to pay a bit more for certain methods of transportation over others?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Wood's mouth drop. "Are you suggesting taxing everyone who uses a broom?"

Percy turned on him, looking at him fully for the first time that meeting. His stomach clenched painfully upon catching Wood's eye, but he ignored it. "No, I am suggesting putting a tax on broomsticks."

"What the hell is the difference?"

Percy lifted his chin like he did when he was making a point. "If an individual has the desire and the means to ride a broom as their primary source of transportation, then let him pay a premium."

"But..." Wood's face was contorted with barely-controlled fury. "Then only those rich enough to afford brooms will be able to ride them."

"Brooms pose a greater risk than any other form of transportation. If people want to get around, why don't they just Floo? It is quicker, no less. Brooms, on the other hand, are highly dangerous."

"More dangerous than getting splinched by Disapparition?"

"That's a personal choice. I am talking about danger to Wizarding society as a whole. A broom is more likely to be spotted by Mugg - "

Wood banged his fist on the table. "If you tax broomsticks, then you are going to turn flying into a wealthy man's pastime, _and_ you will be phasing out the knowledge of broom riding from middle-income people. Not only that, but you will make Quidditch tickets more expensive in general."

"I believe you are in over your head, Wood," Percy snapped, unable to maintain a cool exterior. "This is a load more important than silly Quidditch matches! Besides, we only really need your department's input for the names of suppliers."

Wood's side of the table looked extremely affronted, and some people whispered to each other and shot Percy angry glares.

"I hardly think that's true," Wood said.

"Well, you just started here, so what would you know?"

Wood turned such a fierce shade of red, Percy couldn't tell if he was going to explode with anger or tears.

"All right," McCormick said, his voice cutting through the tension in the air. "If you two need to step out for a duel, you might do that and leave the rest of us professionals to work."

A flurry of laughter sounded around the long conference table.

"No," Percy said tightly, tapping his fingers against the table. "It's fine, sir." He sat rigidly in his seat, his cheeks flaming, and hoped he wasn't going to have to explain himself to his boss later.

Wood appeared just as reprimanded, although he wore a royal scowl. He glared at his parchment and didn't say another word throughout the entire meeting. For some reason, this didn't make Percy feel as victorious as he thought it should.

* * *

As much as Percy hated seeing people he knew from school, there was another group of people that he hated seeing possibly even more: his family.

On the evening of Ron's twentieth birthday party, he found himself sitting in a corner of the dining table, hiding from the throng. There were cousins, aunts, old friends of Ron's, some surviving members of the Order, Hermione's parents (Merlin help them), and more people kept coming in all night. Since the kitchen and dining table were devoid of drunken partygoers, Percy hid there in an effort to avoid having to pretend he was enjoying himself. Besides, the living room was so packed with people that it was, in Percy's opinion, basically a fire hazard.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw movement. When he looked over, he saw it was Ginny, tip-toeing through the kitchen. She must have not seen him there since he was practically sitting in the dark.

"Just where are you sneaking off to, young lady?"

He smiled when she flinched; he had caught her off guard.

Her hands instantly flew to her hips. "Stop talking like you're dad or something."

"Does Mum know you're running off?"

Even in the dimly lit room, he saw Ginny's eyes widen. "Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business. And don't tell her!" She glanced back into the living room. "Just please don't say anything. _Please_, Percy."

With a sigh, he got out of his seat. "Go on." He held the door open for her.

Her smile was radiant. "Thanks, Percy."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm as she was sprinting out, and she bounced back. "Really, though. I would feel much better knowing where you were."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, trying and failing to pull herself out of his grasp. "I'm going to see Dean; he's picking me up."

Percy frowned. "Why doesn't he just come into the party? Everyone else in Britain is here..."

With a frustrated sigh, Ginny sagged against the doorframe, giving up her struggle. "He's just got a new car, all right?"

Percy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "A Muggle car?"

"Don't shout about it!" Ginny looked over his shoulder.

"Ginny, I must admit this makes me rather uncomfortable..."

Just then, someone pushed the door open from outside. Percy's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hallo, Oliver," Ginny chirped. "The boys will be so glad to see you. Hallo," she added to the bloke he had brought with him.

"What are you doing in my house?" Percy asked Cartwright. "No one's invited you."

"Nice place." Cartwright smirked.

"I've brought him, and I was invited." Wood interjected before Percy could say anything, but the tension became even thicker. Wood's expression was stony again as he regarded Percy.

"Right." Ginny took the opportunity to wriggle from Percy's grasp and scamper out the door. "Catch you later, then."

"Ginny!" Percy knew there was no use calling after her, and he scowled and crossed his arms, turning his attention back to Wood and Cartwright.

Not that Percy wanted to notice at the moment, but Wood was looking very nice. His jeans hugged his thighs, his t-shirt stretched across his chest, and there was a little bit of stubble on his jawline that Percy wanted to run his tongue along.

Did he just think that?

"Where's the birthday boy?" Wood asked, looking past Percy.

"In there." Percy jerked his head toward the living room.

"Introduce me, Oliver." Cartwright gripped Wood by his arm.

A rush of jealousy assaulted Percy, compelling him to clench his fists at his sides. Wood noticed, his eyes darting along Percy's body and finally landing on his face.

"I will," Wood said tightly, locking eyes with Percy in his address to Cartwright.

Percy did not step out of their way, determined to make it as difficult as possible for them to pass. If Wood wanted to deliberately spite him, then Percy was going to make it as awkward for him as possible.

As they passed, and Percy was left staring at the darkness outside the empty door, that annoying voice in Percy's head came back. It was his own fault that Wood hated him now, a fact which caused Percy's chest to tighten with both guilt and anger.

Slowly, he closed the door and resumed his solitary seat at the table. As he sat there alone, staring at the dark kitchen, a scary thought dawned upon him. For the first time in his life, Percy wondered if he would end up alone.

Percy's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. He was literally stricken dumb with horror. For a mad instant, Percy seriously considered going to his mother.

No, how would he even begin such a conversation? He imagined it: Mother, I am worried that, because I am such an over-sensitive prick, no one will love me, and I will die lonely and miserable.

Percy decided it was high time he went into the living room to make a beeline for the punch. Knowing George, it would be adequately spiked by now.

Two hours had barely passed when Percy found himself sitting next to Hermione Granger - _of all people!_ - and laughing hysterically. If only he could convince himself he were into women, Hermione would not be particularly horrible to shack up with... if she weren't bedding his brother, of course.

"I must say, Hermione," Percy drawled, swaying forward, "I don't think I've ever realized how incredibly clever you are."

She raised an eyebrow, but her face was kind and smiling; he would even call it amused. "And I never realized you were a drinker, Percy."

He straightened up, puffing out his chest and wiping any trace of humour from his face. "I am most certainly _not_." He swung his arm for emphasis, and punch swished out of his glass.

"Drinking yourself into a coma again, I see."

Percy pursed his lips. He didn't have to turn; he knew that voice. "I have never done such a thing." However, memories from the other night seized him, and he felt himself blush.

"Keeping an eye on him, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled a bit to knowingly for Percy's liking, and he narrowed his eyes at the girl; perhaps she was _too_ clever, come to think of it.

"I think I'll leave that to you, Wood." She rose from her seat, and Percy reached out to grab the hem of her jumper.

"No," he whispered very loudly. "He'll be mean to me."

"No, he won't." An amused smirk tugged at Hermione's lips, although her glare looked just as disapproving as Professor McGonagall's. "Wood's a very nice bloke. Nothing to worry about."

"No, he's not," Percy tried to tell her furiously, but she slipped out of his grasp. "He's a bully..." Damn it, her jumper slipped through his fingers, and she was gone in the crowd. Percy set his jaw and turned to look at Oliver, who had slid into Hermione's seat. "Don't think you're going to charm me this time, _Wood_," Percy spat.

Wood had the gall to grin - Percy swallowed, well aware of what that grin did to him. "You're lucky I am such a nice bloke, like Hermione says, or I might not want to put up with you."

Percy snorted from somewhere deep in his throat. "I am a pleasure to have for company."

Wood audacity was astounding, for the man actually laughed. It was a rich sound, made even smoother and more melodic by the alcoholic buzz in Percy's ears. A smile _and_ a laugh was almost too much for him to resist, and Percy found himself easing forward, leaning imperceptibly closer to Wood. The man was intoxicating, with his muscles bunching and the scent of his light cologne fogging Percy's mind.

"Let's go somewhere else," Wood murmured, and Percy realized just how close he'd got. A moment later, Wood was pulling Percy up and leading him out of the sitting room, a firm hand on the small of Percy's back. The touch sent shivers up Percy's spine.

"Out here?" Percy asked, looking around and seeing no one. The front yard was empty and dark, and it seemed all the more silent for the muffled sounds of laughter and music floating out from inside the house.

"Private." Wood moved his hand to grip Percy by the arm, holding on tightly. Percy felt his body warm up. "You know your house better than I do - is there somewhere we can go?"

Percy swallowed, trying to force himself to think straight. The rush of cool air quelled his buzz, but his mind still felt more foggy than not. "I believe..." He tried to think. "Ah, the picnic table." Percy tried to lead the way, but Wood's grip on his arm slowed him down, forcing him to walk at Wood's side. Wood was strong, and he held Percy firmly next to him. That strength made Percy's knees weak. He had a fleeting desire to drop to the ground and worship that muscular body, to take Wood's cock into his mouth and show him how much he wanted him - but he shivered and tried to put those thoughts aside.

"Are you cold?" Wood pulled him even closer, until their bodies were flush together and it was hard to walk straight. He moved his hand to hold Percy around the waist. Percy nearly whimpered aloud.

Finally, they reached the rickety, wooden picnic table at the side of the house. It had been set up here for summer lunches, and it overlooked the countryside in which the Burrow was situated. However, at this time of night, all it overlooked was the pitch blackness of distant hills. As they sat down on the same side, Wood plopping down next to Percy on the bench, they became shrouded in darkness. Only the faint, pale moonlight illuminated Wood's rugged features.

Percy licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "What did you want to talk about."

"I don't want to fight anymore."

Percy frowned. "All right."

"No, really." Wood placed a hand on Percy's knee, which made Percy flinch. "I have to confess something."

Percy's heart nearly stopped. He waited, holding his breath, for Wood to continue.

However, Wood looked like he had suddenly forgotten his trail of thought. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally seemed to settle upon what he wanted to say. "That first time I came up to your department, it was a total accident."

"Oh? The time you were getting tea?"

Wood smiled, lowering his chin. He looked nervous and unsure, which Percy found remarkably endearing - he was certain that under more light, he would have seen Wood blush. "Yes, the tea... You really do have better tea up there. I wonder why that is."

"We're more important, obviously."

Wood tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "I never know if you're joking when you say these things, or if you're serious."

Percy playfully nudged Wood's arm - which he immediately regretted doing, because Wood's bicep was solid hard with muscle, and heat immediately rushed down to Percy's cock. Clearing his throat, he said, "A bit of both?" Wood cracked a smile, and Percy smiled back, adding, "It's a vicious circle, really. Better tea makes more productive workers; and the more productive workers are rewarded with better tea... and so on."

"It's not fair."

Percy scoffed. "Fair has nothing to do with it."

"Joking aside..." Wood resumed that serious air. "I saw you, and..." He sighed, looking at Percy with wide eyes that made Percy's heart race. "Merlin, you were..."

His heart pounded against his chest, leaving him breathless. "Yes?"

"In those fitted trousers and that Ministry uniform..." Wood's hand moved up Percy's thigh and squeezed, eliciting a soft moan from Percy's lips. " And those lips..."

Wood leaned forward all the way and planted his mouth on Percy's, finally pressing their lips together and giving Percy exactly what he never knew he wanted all night. The moment his lips touched Wood's, however, Percy felt alive and desperate. He reached out to grab the back of Wood's head, twisting his fingers in Wood's hair and holding him in place, wanting the kiss to last forever. His other hand rubbed up and down Wood's strong arm, relishing every inch of muscle under his fingertips.

Wood groaned, and Percy opened his mouth, letting Wood deepen the kiss. They clung to each other desperately, sighing and moaning as their tongues slid together.

A deep growl escaped Wood. "I want more." He pushed his body against Percy's, flattening him out along the length of the bench. Wood ran a hand along the tented front of Percy's trousers, and Percy groaned. "I want to fuck you."

Percy whimpered loudly. "I want you to. But I can't."

"Why?" Wood wasn't going to let him off easy, continuing to torture Percy with his hands, trailing them all over Percy's legs and squeezing between them.

"I just can't." At this point, Percy wasn't able to verbalize even to himself why he couldn't; he just knew it wasn't time. "Not now, not _here_."

"But I want you." Wood's lips trailed along Percy's ear, flicking his tongue out to lick Percy's earlobe.

"Oh, fuck." Percy panted. "I want you so badly." His hands roamed over the muscles in Wood's back, and Percy felt his cock leak. Wood's body was probably stunning naked.

"Then why can't you just let yourself have me?" Wood let out a frustrated sigh and heaved himself up, leaving Percy feeling suddenly cold. He already missed Wood's weight on top of him. "Why is it always a fight with you?"

Brow furrowing, Percy sat up as well. He regarded Wood with narrowed eyes. "Have you forgotten your date?" Wood's eyebrows rose. "Don't look so shocked. You brought Cartwright here." Percy couldn't even say that without a grimace. "You should go home with him, not me."

"Cartwright? He's a colleague!"

"And? Clearly you're not put off by the idea of dating from work."

"I'm not dating him." Wood looked revolted.

"What?"

"I'm not dating Cartwright - that's mad! Besides the fact that he's not my type _at all_, Cartwright's as straight as they come."

Percy's jaw hung slack, his mind blank with the revelation. "S'not true..."

Wood's smile was tight. "As straight as the birthday boy in there." He jerked his thumb behind him.

"So... you're not with Cartwright?" Percy felt the beginnings of nausea hit him in the stomach.

"What in the bloody hell gave you that idea?"

"I... Wood, I thought..." Percy's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry." All his anger, his meanness, his jealousy... it had all been stupid and unfounded. "Oh fuck." He looked at Wood with wide eyes. "I've been such an idiot."

Wood's face was soft, almost smiling. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Percy's mouth. "You are. But I like you, you arse."

Percy's cheeks flushed. "You know, it's hard for me to believe that." He bit his lip, wondering if he was still drunk, because that was the only reason he'd reveal such a tender part of himself. He laughed nervously, unable to hold it in as it bubbled up in his chest. "I never think anyone can truly like me."

Wood's hand found its way into his, and Percy jumped, not having expected such a light, sweet reaction.

"That's silly, Percy," Wood said. He squeezed Percy's hand and flooded Percy with warmth. "Why would you ever think that?"

This time, Percy snorted. "How could I _not_ think that? All my life, it's been reinforced that I'm totally unlikable." He looked away, suddenly unable to meet Wood's eyes, feeling much too exposed under their gaze. "You don't know what it's like to have such a big family."

"You're right, I don't. And I always thought it'd be brilliant. I'm so bloody jealous you've got such a large, supportive family."

"That's the thing..." Percy insisted, straightening up with a sudden eagerness to say his piece. "They aren't supportive of me at all. My brothers have always been such shits to me, always making fun of me and trying to knock me down a peg with their jokes and their pranks. Well, sometimes, pranks aren't fun, and that's what they don't understand; sometimes, their pranks can be downright cruel."

Wood's expression was soft, understanding. His thumb traced soothing circles into Percy's hand.

Now that he'd started, Percy found he couldn't stop. "They don't even try as hard as I do. They're business owners, and they didn't even _try_ in school. I worked my arse off to get even an eighth of the respect and peer support they have, and... and I don't think they've earned their share. Everything comes so easily to them, and I hate it. I hate it!" He realized he was becoming hysterical, so he took long, deep breaths, trying to bring his heartbeat down to normal levels. "I try _so_ hard," he added softly.

"Aw, love."

Percy's heart fluttered. Had Wood really just called him that... and was he really cupping his cheek right now in one large, strong hand? Percy found himself leaning into the touch.

"Don't worry so much." Wood smiled gently. "I don't know what you're even on about, because I don't see any of that when I look at you."

Hesitantly, Percy asked, "What do you see, then?"

Wood exhaled, letting out a soft whistle. "In school, I could only ever imagine getting the chance to be with you. You're so smart, and so talented."

Suddenly, Percy's mind raced with wispy memories from Hogwarts: Wood's bright smile as they passed each other in the hallway; Wood sitting next to him in Transfiguration, bugging him to borrow a quill he seemed to _always_ have misplaced; Wood sitting with Fred, George, and the rest of the Gryffindor team by the fire, his laugh lighting up the common room, and his constant, quick glances in Percy's direction.

"I must be the thickest person in existence," Percy said, eyes wide with the shock of what had just dawned on him.

Wood laughed, and it was that same, infectious laugh that could only be his.

Percy leaned in and kissed him again, and this time, their kisses were sweet - all light touches of fingers, small presses of knees against thighs, and soft suction of lips.

When Wood pulled away, Percy shook his head, lips still pursed. "No. More."

Wood leaned back, grinning. "I think you're right. This isn't the right place."

Percy shook his head. "I was wrong. This is the perfect place."

A chuckle made Wood's chest shakel. "Not the right time."

"Perfect time." Again, Percy leaned in, and again, Wood dodged his mouth. "Let me kiss you, damn it!"

"No." Wood was firm. He gripped Percy's arms and held him at arm's length, ignoring Percy's pout. "I promise, there will be a better time."

"My flat, now."

Another chuckle. "No."

"Then when?"

Wood smirked. "You'll see." He let go of Percy and stood up. "I have to go collect my _colleague_," he emphasized with raised brows, "who, last time I saw, was flirting with Luna Lovegood." Percy sneered. "I strongly recommend _you_ get a good night's rest." With a wink, he turned and jogged back to the house, looking back only once briefly.

Percy stared after him with an open mouth, unable to comprehend how he had won Wood and then lost him again so quickly.

* * *

"You know what, Wood?" Percy fumed. "I've had enough of your teasing." He stood up and pointed at the door. "Get out of my office this instant."

"But I just got here." Wood had the nerve to smirk … and look bloody gorgeous doing it.

Percy set his jaw, determined not to give in to Wood's charm again. "First, you practically admit you were in love with me at school. Then, you kissed me like..." His stomach filled with fluttering at the memory. "...like that. And then, you had the nerve to leave the party, after everything."

"I told you I had to bring Cartwright home." Wood smirked. "And I also told you to sleep well, if I remember correctly."

Percy scowled. "I don't like being jerked around. And I think I might have drank a bit too much..." He looked around guiltily. "Maybe opened up a bit more than I should have. It didn't mean anything," he added under his breath, although he knew it was a lie.

Wood either didn't hear him or didn't care. He began to stride forward, and Percy sank back into his seat, eyeing him warily. The memory of last night's kiss seemed to be making his knees weak, which was a major disadvantage, all things considered.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked. "Stop. Go away."

"Scared of me, are you?" Wood placed both hands on the desk, leaning forward.

"Don't be ridiculous." Percy raised his chin in defiance, although his heart was racing and he did not feel very brave, and all he really wanted to do was hide under his desk. "Why should I be scared of _you_? Just because you're stronger than me, and have more muscle than I do, and..." He looked at Wood's shoulders and chest, and he swallowed, losing his voice. "And... that doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty fit, as well. And I am much better with a wand!"

"Do you really think I'm going to fight you, of all things?" He leaned closer, until Percy could count his eyelashes... if that were a thing he'd ever want to do. "You're right, though. You are very fit."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up, and he hoped he wasn't blushing too hard. Wood thought he was fit... The declaration made Percy feel oddly warm, and something unnamed welled up in his chest. Blinking and clearing his mind, he tried to focus on the first thing Wood had said. "Fight me? Why would you fight me?"

"I wouldn't, that's just it." Then Wood did something that made Percy's pulse race, and he didn't know if he should be elated, angry, or just plain terrified. Wood straightened up and began to make his way around the desk. And the thing about the bloody desk was that it was small, so it didn't take very long at all before Wood was standing right next to Percy... who was sitting down. And looking up. And about to faint and fall out of his seat. Why did Wood's proximity do this to him _every time_?

Suddenly, Wood's hand was holding Percy by the back of the neck, his fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape. His voice was low, and it seemed to come from the back of his throat. "I want to kiss you, though."

Percy whimpered just as Wood's lips touched his. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed into the kiss, letting the feeling of Wood's soft lips fill him with shivers. He wondered when his hands had wrapped around Wood's neck and clung to his shoulders, and when Wood had pulled him to his feet and started to push him against the desk. And when did Percy fall back, laying on top of all his forms and work papers? Wood's lips must have memory charm effects, because Percy didn't remember doing any of these things. The only thing his mind could focus on was Wood's mouth pressed against his and the lust roaring through him, straight to his cock, when Wood's tongue touched his.

The kisses were wet, and they drove Percy mad. He sucked Wood's lips, sucked the tip of his tongue, and even bit his bottom lip to bring them closer. He became aware of the hardness digging into his thigh, and he realized that Wood was hard. The thought sent fire racing through him, and Percy's cock filled with blood.

He drew a ragged breath. "Wood, we're at work. In my office!"

Wood's only response was to stop kissing Percy's cheek and jaw long enough to mumble a spell, after which, his office door swung and clicked shut.

"Wood!" Percy pushed his shoulders, but it was useless; Wood didn't budge an inch. Strangely, this made Percy even hotter. "What if someone comes in?" Another thought struck him, and he gasped. "What if someone sends a _memo_?"

With a chuckle, Wood's buried his head in the crook of Percy's neck, and Percy gasped for another reason entirely. Wood's lips sucked and his teeth nipped as he placed possessive kisses all along Percy's soft skin.

Percy whimpered and ground his hips up, rubbing his clothed erection against Wood's. This only spurred Wood to do the same, growling into Percy's neck, until they were moving their hips together in frantic circles. Percy drove himself against Wood, searching for friction against Wood's thigh, his hipbone, the hot length of his shaft.

Wood had enough, because he sat up suddenly and planted his feet on the ground. Gripping Percy's thighs, he pulled him until Percy's body slid forward and his arse rested at the edge of the desk. _His own desk_. Wood reached for the button of Percy's trousers, pushing it through the hole. Percy swallowed, listening to the sound of the zip as Wood slid it down. It dawned on him then: he was going to be buggered on his own desk.

Wood grabbed the ends of Percy's trousers and tugged, and Percy lifted his hips so Wood could pull the trousers off his arse and down his thighs. When they were completely off, Wood threw them to the side and stood there a moment, staring at Percy and slowly running his hands up Percy's legs.

Percy groaned, bucking his hips up. "Wood..."

Wood looked into his eyes, his own shining brightly. He gripped the bottom of Percy's short, tailored Ministry robe and ripped the buttons straight off. Percy gasped as he heard some of them bounce off the desk and onto the floor. Wood only continued to stare with that eager, determined look in his eyes, licking his bottom lip.

"Take the shirt off," Wood commanded gruffly. Slowly, Percy began to undo his tie, but Wood cut him off. "Leave it. Leave the tie."

Percy lowered his hands. "All right," he said, surprised at how shaky his voice was. He pulled his shirt over his head, too impatient to unfasten more than the first few buttons. As he did so, Wood was sliding his shoes off and pulling off his socks. Percy threw his shirt behind him over his head and pinned Wood with an inquisitive look.

"I want you completely naked," Wood said simply. "Except for the tie, of course." He smirked. "Just to remind you: you're getting fucked in your office."

Percy sighed. "I don't think I could forget..."

The last thing to go was his underwear, which Wood ripped off to reveal Percy's already swollen cock. "Fuck," Wood breathed, and Percy subconsciously spread his legs wider. He rested his feet on his chair behind Wood, enclosing Wood in the circle of his legs. He felt so rawly exposed, and the knowledge made his cock leak. He let out a groan when Wood took it in a tight grip.

"You going to finish that report for me, Weasley?" he asked with the shadow of a smirk.

Percy's mind was scattered with lust, but he could recognize a game when he saw one. "If that's what you want."

"Sir," Wood corrected him. "You should address your boss with the proper respect."

Percy let out another broken whimper, a wave of heat racing through him. "Yes, sir." His breathing was heavy. "Of course, sir." As he spoke, Wood undid his own trousers. "I'd like it on my desk by the end of the day." He did not take them off, only reached in and pulled his cock out, letting it hang obscenely from his clothed body.

"Sir..." Percy's cock pulsed with blood, and his entire body tingled with nerves. "Oh, fuck... Sir."

"What do you want, Weasley?" Wood trailed his fingers along the crack of Percy's arse. "Want to get finger-fucked at work?"

"Yes. Merlin, yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir," Percy shouted, "I would!"

Wood's tongue peeked out between his lips, wetting them. His dipped the tip of his finger into Percy's arse, wriggling it maddeningly. "Fuck, you're tight." Percy moaned. "I'm going to have to open you up for me. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir." Percy lifted his hips, pushing his arse into Wood's hand, begging for more. The sight of Wood's cock hanging out, hard and ready and just waiting to fuck him, nearly drove Percy out of his wits. He didn't even soften at the burn as Wood pushed his finger into him, slowly entering him more deeply. With a muttered curse, Wood pulled his wand out and said a lubrication spell, and then added a second finger. Percy voiced his content; his arse spread open much more easily when Wood's fingers were slick lube.

"Ready?"

"_Ohfuckyes._"

"Ask your boss nicely for his cock."

"Oh, please, sir." Percy's ragged breaths weren't delivering enough oxygen to his brain, and he felt dizzy, his body alight with pleasure. His cheeks burned as he strained to deliver the request, embarrassed at being so submissive, though it drove him mad with lust at the same time. "May I have your cock, sir?"

Wood groaned low in the back of his throat, and he lined up the head of his cock with Percy's hole; Percy felt the head push against his rim, at once soft and yet very hard and demanding. Slowly, Wood drove his hips forward, until his cock fully penetrated him. Percy could feel the rough fabric of Wood's trousers against his bare thighs. Wood lifted Percy's legs, then adjusted him on the desk for a better angle. Percy had never felt more dominated... or more turned on.

Starting with slow, even strokes, Wood began to fuck him. Percy wrapped hooked his legs over Wood's shoulders, and Wood held onto his thighs to keep him from sliding up the desk at every thrust. Percy had to reach back and curl his fingers over the edge of the desk to give himself some leverage. He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated on the pleasure rippling through his body every time Wood slammed into him. To his shame, he didn't even try to suppress the sounds he made; he was so wrapped up in the moment. Everything else faded away, and there was nothing left but him, Wood, and this desk... and maybe the delicious panting sounds coming from above him, because Wood was just as gone as he was.

On one particular thrust, Percy felt something even more fantastic when Wood hit a spot inside him that made his vision blur. "Yes," he hissed.

Wood leaned down, pressing his clothed body against Percy's, and gripped the other edge of the desk.

"Oh, fuck, Wood!" Percy yelled. At this angle, Wood hit that spot every time. Not to mention, he was much closer to Percy, and Percy could wrap his arms around Wood's back and inhale the scent of his hair. He felt his senses start to overload, his heart swelling in his chest. He couldn't help it; he let out a stream of quiet moans right in Wood's ear.

His balls tightened, and he felt his climax rush over him. His arse clenched around Wood's cock, and, a moment later, he felt Wood shudder in his arms as his own orgasm overtook him.

Percy let his head rest heavily against the desk, breathing hard and not letting Wood go. Wood's breath washed hotly over his neck as he, too, came down from his high.

When Wood finally lifted his head to look at him, Percy immediately took it in his hands, stroking Wood's hair. His eyes lingered on Wood's lips only a second before Wood closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. Percy opened his mouth, letting Wood's tongue in. The kiss left him feeling even more satisfied than before.

Wood kissed him lightly a few more times before getting up and carefully pulling out. Percy winced, but he lay there watching as Wood took his softening cock and placed it back in his trousers. Without even glancing up, he casually asked, "Lunch?"

Percy smirked, secretly delighted. "Yes, sir."

Wood looked up, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, you're funny now?"

"Yes, sir." A grin spread across Percy's face.

Wood smiled, opening his mouth to say something, when there was a soft tapping on the door.

Percy's blood froze.

"Fuck," Wood whispered, and he bent down to grab Percy's trousers off the floor, throwing them to Percy carelessly. Percy let out a muffled yelp as they landed on his face. "Get your shirt on. Quick."

Still spread out on the desk, Percy lifted his hips and wriggled into his trousers. He wanted to Accio his shirt, but his wand had rolled onto the floor, so he hopped off the desk to get his shirt. In a moment, he was spreading his palms down his front to smooth out the wrinkles so he wouldn't look like he had just been thoroughly shagged. Then he looked up and saw Wood's expression.

"What?" Percy asked.

Wood quirked an eyebrow and gave him an adoring smile. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

Percy's hand flew to his hair, running his fingers through it and patting it down.

Another soft _tap, tap tap_ made Wood's smile flicker away. Sighing deeply, he gripped the door handle and pulled it open, only to jump back as a paper-airplane shaped piece of parchment soared past him. "Bloody memo, that's all," he grumbled, reaching up to snatch it out of the air. It crinkled in his fist, and he unwrapped it from its shape and spread it open. His eyes widened as he read it. After a moment, his cheeks and neck flushed a deep shade of pink.

Percy chewed his lip, about to tap his foot in anticipation. "What's it say?" he demanded.

Wood looked up with a sly smile. "Maybe we should have put up a silencing charm."

* * *

"You know I hate these things," Percy whined as they walked up to the Burrow.

"It's _your_ family," Wood said. He held the present in his hand.

"Exactly. My family. That's the problem."

"Would it help if you held the present?" Wood asked, offering the bright blue package.

Percy snorted. "How would that help?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And no thanks. Ron wouldn't believe I bought it, anyway."

"He knows you too well."

"He does."

"Well, didn't you get him anything?"

"Of course I did. I got him a card."

"That's all?"

"What's wrong with a card?" Percy asked, his brow creasing. "It's what I always get him."

Wood shook his head, smiling. "Nothing wrong at all."

As they got closer to the house, Percy began to hear the music from inside.

"You know," Percy said as they climbed the steps, "a well-written letter is one of those simple pleasures in life which no one really appreciates these days."

Wood rolled his eyes, although his smile seemed a little bit bigger. "Whatever you say, dear." He knocked on the door.

"Oh, just go on in." Percy leaned forward and gripped the doorknob. "No one will hear you over this racket."

When he opened the door, the noise became louder, and they walked into a fully formed party. People roamed the living room with drinks in hand, and a group of little kids ran past them as Percy and Wood stepped inside.

"Oh, there's Ron." Wood held up his hand to wave hello Ron saw him and walked over. "Hey! Happy birthday, mate."

"Cheers, Oliver." Ron accepted the gift and leaned in for a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Ron turned his head and saw Percy. "Mum's been wondering where you've been. Said she hadn't heard from you in ages."

"Oh, right, I got her … erm... letter." Percy looked away, feeling his cheeks flush. He hadn't exactly brought up the topic with his family yet, and he didn't know how they'd react. He'd waffled about writing back to his mother for days, and then he just forgot about it and never did.

"Letter?" Wood said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I'd refer to a Howler as a letter."

Ron looked surprised. "How'd you know it was a Howler?" He looked between him and Percy. "You two talk a lot now?"

"Sure we do," Wood said instantly. "We're living together. Didn't you know?"

Percy's stomach sank. This was probably going to end badly. Not only would Ron and the whole family make a dramatic show, but Wood would be miffed Percy didn't tell anyone about them. The look on Wood's face confirmed that, and Percy winced at the mixture of hurt and confusion he saw.

"I was going to tell them..." he said quietly, hoping Ron wouldn't hear.

"That's brilliant!" Ron interjected, wearing a large grin. "I didn't even know you two were mates. I told Harry the two of us should live together, but then Hermione started saying how I wasn't being serious about our relationship - all this other crap." He wave his hand in the air as if to wave away Hermione's supposed nagging. "I guess she thought if Harry and I lived together, it would be just the same as us being single... I really don't understand it."

Percy swallowed, barely listening to Ron, because Wood was staring at him intently. Gathering his courage, and biting down hard on his bottom lip, Percy straightened up. "We're not just mates, Ron." Ron stopped talking and listened, looking a bit confused. "We're... we're together."

He waited, his heart beating.

"Together," Ron repeated. "Like... _together_ together?"

"Yes."

"Like... boyfriends? Proper ones?"

Percy looked at Wood, and he was happy to see the darkness had left his face and was now replaced with a radiant grin.

"Boyfriends." Wood nodded. "Proper as they come. Percy makes sure of that." He looked at Percy and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in. "Keeps me in line," he said with a wink.

Ron stared at them open-mouthed, holding his forgotten present in front of him.

Percy cleared his throat, his entire face burning up. "Well." Taking Wood's hand in his, he began to walk around his shocked brother. "We're going to say hi to Mum, and … and... get some drinks."

They stumbled around Ron, and Percy felt a smile coming. He pulled Wood along, fighting the urge to break out into a laugh.

"Where are you taking me?" Wood asked. "I don't see any drinks here."

Percy ducked into the hallway, ignoring everyone they passed, and began to pull Wood up the stairs. "Just keep up."

"This is pretty exciting," Wood said with mildly concealed glee, and Percy wondered if he could get any cuter.

When they reached the second floor loo, Percy turned Wood and roughly pushed him inside, slamming the door shut and twisting the knob to lock it.

"What're you doing?" Wood asked.

Percy didn't say a word, only shoved Wood against the sink, hands on his hips, and kissed him. Wood made a sound of surprise, but he quickly acquiesced and deepened the kiss. Tongues fought, teeth nipped, and, soon, both of them were panting into each other's mouths and rubbing their groins together. The front of Percy's trousers felt tight, and his cock stiffened further when Wood grabbed his arse in two, strong hands and pulled his hips in; Percy trailed his own hands up Wood's arms, over the taut muscle of his biceps, until they wrapped around Wood's neck.

"Mm, Percy." Wood broke the kiss, breathing hard. His pupils were dilated as he looked at Percy. "I am such a bad influence on you."

Percy grinned. "Right, you are. Look at me - and in my own house, too!"

A chuckle shook Wood's chest, and Percy felt it against his own, his heart racing with happiness at the sound. It was so lovely to be able to hear that sound every day now, and to usually be the cause of it.

He placed kisses Wood's jaw, not even bothered by the harsh stubble. "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"By what?" Wood was running his hands up and down Percy's back.

"By what happened downstairs."

Wood sighed. "It's fine. I know you have a hard time dealing with your family. If you need to take it slow, I understand."

"You're too good to me."

"I know." Wood's lips quirked. "Uptight prat."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Uptight, am I?"

"Well, I have managed to loosen you up that past year."

Shaking his head, Percy let go of Wood's neck and slowly lowered himself to his knees. "I'll show you uptight."

Wood's eyes widened. "Are you really going to do this? Here?"

"Why not here?" Percy asked as he undid Wood's trousers, pulling them down to his knees along with his pants.

"Anyone could need the loo," Wood warned.

"They can sod off." Percy stared at Wood's cock, jutting out erect in front of his face, and he knew he couldn't be arsed about anyone else. Not now that he had that delicious cock so near his mouth, he could smell the musk.

"Wow, Percy." Wood's fingers raked through Percy's hair. "I really _am_ a bad influence on you - _Oh_!" He threw his head back when Percy took his cock in his mouth, his hands tightening into painful fists in Percy's hair. "Or a really, really good one," he said huskily.

Percy used one hand to pull down the foreskin, and he swirled his tongue around the swollen head, licking the slit and gathering Wood's precome into his mouth. He had learned to love the taste of it during the past year, and he sucked on the head, wanting more. Wood moaned above him, which spurred Percy on. He stroked the bottom of the shaft as he continued to bob his head up and down, digging his fingers into Wood's muscular thigh for support. He loved the feel of Wood's body - every bloody inch of it. Touching and looking at and tasting Wood's body made Percy hotter than anything else ever could.

There was a knock on the door, and Wood's grip in Percy hair tightened again. He swallowed his groans and cleared his throat. Shakily, he yelled, "Yes? One... one minute!"

"Who's in there?" came Ginny's voice from behind the door. "You've been hogging it for a century!"

Percy groaned in frustration around Wood's cock - there was another fucking bathroom upstairs she could use - but this only caused Wood to buck his hips and gasp loudly.

Another series of loud, obnoxious knocks. "Hurry up!" Ginny yelled.

Wood's voice sounded staggered and forced. "We... I'll be right out."

Percy doubled his efforts, swallowing around the head of Wood's cock with practiced skill. He brought the hand from Wood's thigh up to Wood's bollocks, squeezing them softly and caressing them with his thumb like he knew Wood liked. In less than a minute, Wood's hips spasmed forward, and Percy felt the hot rush of come down his throat.

Wood sagged back against the sink, breathing hard. The music from downstairs stopped, and Percy heard his mother's voice yelling, although he couldn't make out what was being said. He figured they must be gathering around the cake now.

Percy didn't want to let go of Wood's cock, but since it was now softening, he let it slip from between his lips. Though, he gave it one last, loving lick underneath the head, unable to resist. Groaning, he stood up. "Let's go sing and watch Ron blow out the candles. Then we can do this again." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, please. Although, I do think it's my turn next."

Percy tucked Wood away, carefully zipping him back up. "I want to fuck you in as many rooms as possible."

Wood groaned. "Haven't had enough of me?"

"Absolutely not. I want that cock in my mouth, Oliver." He leaned in and kissed him softly before touching his lips to Wood's ear. "In my old room... on my old bed."

Wood grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, shoving his tongue in Percy's mouth and kissing him deeply.

When they finally broke apart and got downstairs, everyone was already huddled around the dining table. Ron sat at the end, his large, orange birthday cake in front of him, alight with candles. People turned to look at Percy and Wood as they approached the group, but they gave polite, knowing smiles and didn't say a word. Soon, the attention was focused completely back on Ron, and the singing began. George had a bulky, magical camera, and lights flashed as he snapped picture after picture.

Percy slipped his hand into Wood's, who stopped singing and looked at him. "Oliver, I'm really glad you came here with me."

Wood smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll always be with you, Percy."

His heart beating fast, his stomach tingling with happiness, Percy grabbed Wood's face with his other hand and pressed their lips together. He didn't even let go as he noticed the flash sparking near his, and realized George was taking his picture. Kissing a bloke. Kissing Oliver Wood. In front of the whole family.

Percy found he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**End**


End file.
